The Dance
by Technician Fan
Summary: Gibbs' team is forced to chaperone a dance... what happens when Tony asks Ziva to dance? ONE-SHOT! Tiva, with some Jibbs and McAbby


**The Dance**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I thought of this a little while back. Please review and be a critic as much as you'd like, but be a nice critic, please!! Thanx!! :)**

"But why?" Tony groaned.

"Because I said so," Gibbs said in a declarative tone. "The dance is short on chaperones, so I volunteered some of you."

Ziva stood in a defiant stance. "I'm only doing this if you join us." The rest of the people around them all agreed.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Alright, fine, I'll chaperone. Just make sure to be at the school at eight on Friday, or you're fired."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Wow, Ziva, you look… great," Tony said as Ziva climbed into his car. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that slanted at the end, making part of it go down to halfway between her ankle and her knee and the other side went down to above her knee. A pearl necklace was nestled around her neck and a matching bracelet was on her right wrist. Her earrings were fake diamonds, dangling about an inch from her ear.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "Who else do we have to pick up?"

Tony looked into space, thinking. "Uh… Ducky's going with McGee and Abby. Gibbs said he'd go on his own, though I doubt he'll show up."

"Wanna bet on it?" Ziva asked deviously. Tony smiled. "Sure. I'll bet you 50 bucks that Gibbs won't show up."

"And I'll bet YOU 50 bucks that Gibbs WILL show up."

"Deal."

"Deal." With that, they shook hands, sealing the deal. Tony then pulled out onto the road and drove down the street towards the school where the dance was being held.

When they arrived, kids were crowded outside the front door. Tony and Ziva sighed as they got out of Tony's car. Tony asked, "Who has the keys to this place?"

"I do," a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned to see Gibbs walking up to them, twirling a chain with a couple of keys around it on his finger. Ziva laughed triumphantly and Tony groaned. Gibbs made his way through the crowd and opened up the door, letting all the teenagers through the door. "Ready?" he asked.

Ziva smiled and walked through the door, Tony lagging behind. Inside, she turned to him while Gibbs made his way over to the DJ to talk. "Hand it over."

Tony reached into his back pocket and fished out two twenties and one ten dollar bill. He handed it over to Ziva, who smiled and shoved it down the top of her dress. The first slow song came on. It was Amazed by Lonestar. Teens around Ziva and Tony started pairing up and slowly dancing to the song. Ziva walked over to two that were dancing right up against each other.

"Reasonable distance," she said, shoving them so that they were dancing a foot apart.

As soon as she walked over to another couple to tell them the same thing, Tony walked over to the kids and shoved them closer together saying, "Reasonable distance." The teens smiled at him and Tony smiled back, walking over to Ziva and tapping her on the shoulder before she could say anything to the next couple of teens that she had moved onto. "Ziva, can we talk for a minute?"

Ziva sighed and walked with Tony over to a corner where they could talk and not be overheard. "What?"

"You need to know something," Tony said. "These are teens. They like to do their teenage stuff, like dance closely. Let them have fun."

Ziva sighed again. "Fine, but don't blame me if one of these teens gets pregnant!"

"From dancing?" Tony asked, snorting. "Yeah, right." The song changed to another slow song called Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum. Tony cleared his throat. "You.. uh… wanna dance?"

Ziva looked surprised by his offer. "Um… sure." The two walked onto the dance floor. Ziva put her arms on Tony's shoulders, her hands slightly wrapping around his neck. Tony hesitated before grabbing her waist in his hands. The two danced shyly, though they were in perfect synch with each other.

"_I know that the bridges that are burned along the way have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away_," the song went. "_And opening up has always been the hardest thing until you came. So lay here beside me, just hold me, and don't let go. This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known. And I just can't take my eyes off you. And I just can't take my eyes off you. I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up. And I love how you tease me when I'm moody but it's never too much. I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all. You climbed my wall._"

After a while, it seemed only necessary for Ziva to lean her head up against Tony's shoulder, closing the space between them. Tony rested his chin on her head as they danced. His grip around her tightened slightly as he closed his eyes and continued to slowly dance with her. It seemed like the two fit perfectly.

Ziva took her head off his shoulder to look around at their fellow colleagues. None of them were really looking at her. McGee was dancing with Abby. He had a happy look on his face. Jenny had apparently showed up and she was dancing with Gibbs. They were even dancing more intimately than Ziva and Tony had been. It looked as though the two had done this before, which they probably had. Ducky was sitting on the bleachers talking to a couple of kids who weren't dancing. He was probably telling them a story, but what's new?

"Hey, Ziva," Tony said.

"Yeah?"

Tony hesitated. Ziva looked up at his face. "Tony, what is it?"

"I… I love you."

Ziva looked startled by his comment, but she answered nonetheless. "I love you, too."

Tony smiled at her and she smiled back. He leant forward and kissed her softly.

"I don't want any little DiNozzos running around any time soon," Gibbs said as he walked by with Jenny on the way to his car.

"Sure thing, Boss," Tony said, laughing and kissing Ziva again.

"Hey," the kid that Ziva had yelled at said, coming up to them. The kid put his hand between Tony and Ziva. "Reasonable distance!"

"Sorry," Ziva said, smiling.

THE END


End file.
